Don't Stop (Mo x Angel)
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: Angel decides to go for a dance, life without Mo being near him is pulling his dancing side down. once on the dance floor, the person in front of him wows him with their moves. and once int he swing of the moment, that person turns out to be a certain 'someone' FIRST EVER SONG-FIC, PLEASE R


**Don't Stop **

**First song-Fic one shot :D **

**The song used here is a song that comes from my home country of Trinidad; the genre is called 'Soca', this genre varies to about every Caribbean country, you have Haitian Soca, Guyanese Soca, Jamaican Soca and so on.**

_**Song used: Shurwayne Winchester – Don't stop (This is Trinidadian Soca)**_

_**Pairing: Mo x Angel**_

* * *

Preview: _His tanned hands found a soft fabric in them, and before he had time to react, he was grabbing the meat above him, getting closer and rocking side to side with it, as he would do if he was dancing to this song with Mo._

* * *

**_Don't stop givin' it to me.  
__Any how you want, you can whine on me.  
__Do dat eh, talabop, eh, talabop.  
__Do dat eh, talabop, eh, talabop_**

Angel walked into High tide's beachside bar in his usual expensive attire, wowing women and men all around that were in their own little jam to the soft and happy soca playing loudly, the sun was setting and it was the last song for the night, a perfect tune by Angel's opinion.

He was the only original member of the famous DC Dance crew left, all of the others had gone off to pursue their dreams for the future, Emilia had gone back to Russia for studies in a high classed college, Taye went back to France to see her new baby sister, Oblio visited Japan to sort things out with his parents, everybody was out.

But there was one person Angel missed the most: Mo

He had gone back to Trinidad to cater for his ill grandmother and the rest of his family, they were running low on money and he didn't know if he'd ever be back in American daylight again at this rate.

The halo bearer shrugged off the negative thought of not being able to see his love again, the one he never got the chance to ask out, or confess, or even talk to.

Getting onto the crowded dance floor, he positioned himself in between two people, male in front, female behind, and started to slowly roll his hips to feel the beat, his chest skilfully bending and curving to the bass of the song, his bottom swaying from side to side to the melody, his arms swaying up and down gracefully as the heat rose up in the crowded space and his eyes shut to feel a vibe rush through his body.

**_Don't stop givin' it to me.  
__Any how you want, I'll give you baby.  
__Do dat eh, calabop, eh, calabop  
__Do dat eh, calabop, eh, calabop_**

The Suave man's eyes opened to the male in front of him, who was doing a better job at feeling the vibe than he was, the 'loss' of Mo was really bringing his dancing side down, he was trying to mimic the movements that the bottom in front of him was flawlessly placing down onto his crotch rather forcefully, this sparked a little pleasure in the Latino, giving him a grin in idea on what could help him get more in the string of things.

Imagine the person is Mo.

**_I found my East Indian Beauty,  
__When I say Beauty boy she is a cutie.  
__Drown me in her eyes, Dimples when she smiles,  
__Waistline is alive, she could be my wife.  
_**

**_Roll it now show dem de motion,  
__Brighten my sky with yuh love and devotion.  
__First Gal, roll dat bumpa round,  
__Yes Gal, to you it all belong_**

His tanned hands found a soft fabric in them, and before he had time to react, he was grabbing the meat above him, getting closer and rocking side to side with it, as he would do if he was dancing to this song with Mo, sweat trickled down his furrowed brows and closed eyelids as the fires of dance got hotter, dancing around him and this person in this moment of pleasure, they both got more wild and were calling eyes to watch as the beat controlled their movements.

Angel leaned over and started to 'break down', slipping his blazer off and unbuttoning his short sleeved blouse, 'If you know how to whine, show me your moves' the Latino's lips purred into the other male's ear, 'My pleasure' the voice surprisingly replied, 'if you can keep up with me, that is'.

A crowd gathered around the two, foreign eyes scanning their perfect whining and rolling, they leaned back together and leaned forward together, their bodies were in perfect sync, Angel wanted to know this person more, they made him feel open to 'doing his thing'

'What's your mix baby?'  
'Coolie, You?'  
'Hispanic right here'  
'Heh, that will explain your perfect hips'  
'Hah, and that will explain your beautiful ass'

Giving it a good smack he jolted the other male forward a little by shock, but he stepped in with the Caribbean in front, saving him from falling, the crowd were cheering and hollering Angel's name.

'Gwarn boy!'  
show how it's done in de Caribbean!'  
'Werk it Latino!'

**_Roll it, oh, roll it Up for me.  
__That's how it's meant to be my baby.  
__Beautiful beti_**

The heat was unbearable for the blind pair, especially with all of these multicoloured orbs staring at them, Angel bit his bottom lip at the intensity being thrown onto him from this unknown male, His body was perfect, it had curves, bumps, muscle.

It had all of Mo's features.

Mo's features on somebody else's body?

The dapper con artist stopped for a moment, turning the man around to face him, slowly revealing more of him with every inch of the turn, when face to face, the other man had his eyes covered by a familiar hoodie, 'no way…'

To his surprise, he found his love; Moses.

's-surprise…' the dark skinned male said shyly as his secret admirer gave him a big hug, Angel had missed his for days on end, not able to sleep, eat, think or even talk without have the thought of his lover in his mind, 'You're back' the Latino kissed Mo's cheek with no hesitation, earning a blush from the supposed 'B-boy', 'Yes, and I'm back for good' the darker male placed his forehead on the elder's.

**_The sky's the limit for us baby.  
__Without you by my side I'm lonely.  
_**_**So gimmie your Love~**  
_

**_D__on't stop givin' it to me.  
__Any how you want, you can whine on me.  
__Do dat eh, talabop, eh, talabop.  
__Do dat eh, talabop, eh, talabop.  
__Don't stop givin' it to me.  
__Any how you want, I'll give you baby.  
__Do dat eh, calabop, eh, calabop  
__Do dat eh, calabop, eh, calabop_**

* * *

**So there you have it, my (near fail) Song-Fic, it's mainly based around HC's but apart from that it's pretty normal, sorry it's so short, but if I continued it would have become too long winded.**

**This is just to fresh me up as I work on my 'Angel centric' Fanfic and other little things.**

**Tough and busy life I tell ya'.**

**~Nami**


End file.
